Talk:North American Union
The Providences The Providences of the North American Union should be added to the page. 12:13, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Jacob Chesley :I don't object. Let's put it up for a vote. TR (talk) 15:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :I would simply put a reference to this article: Provinces of the NAU. ML4E (talk) 18:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with ML4E--unless of course the anon is actually referring to something else when he says "providences," and it's not a typo. :P Turtle Fan (talk) 21:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think the last paragraph on The United Colonies Triumphant is really germaine in this article. Its about an (in-universe) obscure novel popular with a fringe group within that society. It has nothing to do with the history of the NAU. ML4E (talk) 23:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. We have an article on The United Colonies Triumphant; that should suffice. TR (talk) 23:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) New Provinces Sub-section The new paragraph here is not done in an "in-universe" style. On the other hand, it does provide a useful summary and comparison to OTL US and Canada. I'm unsure what, if anything, should be done about it. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 21:52, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :It's probably redundant. Most of the information is intuitively obvious and/or covered in other articles.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:17, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Keep the first sentence about governors. Keep the last sentence about the Natives. Delete everything in between. TR (talk) 06:11, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Grammar According to grammar handbooks I've consulted, "the whole comprises the parts," ergo the NAU comprises X number of provinces, rather than the NAU is comprised by X number of provinces. Most people probably get this wrong anyway, even in serious printed literature.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:37, February 4, 2017 (UTC) "Behind the scenes" "On the front cover of a 1996 paperback edition of "The Two Georges", the coat of arms of the North American Union is depicted. A lion and unicorn are depicted to the left and right of a globe, on which is depicted the British Isles and the NAU, with the British crown sitting atop the globe. Beneath it is the Latin inscription "In Concordia Vires": "Its Powers Are In Harmony"." First, because this is in reference to a cover of a paperback edition, it wouldn't go here, it would go on the The Two Georges (novel). :Probably. I believe we have several examples of book articles that depict alternate book covers. The example (which I have just uploaded) is from the UK edition. We already have the PB version which shows the two Georges (but not in the form of the painting).ML4E (talk) 21:59, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Second, what does this have to do with anything? TR (talk) 15:14, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Looks like the contributor thinks this is the national coat of arms of the NAU. The lion and unicorn on either side are a variation of the UK coat of arms with the Canadian one similar, derived from the British. The UK has a shield between with symbols of England, Scotland and Ireland quartered on it. The Canadian version has three fleurs-de-lis on one quadrant instead and three maple leaves at the bottom. The way its written here is certainly not in the format we want and I'm not sure how useful it would be. ML4E (talk) 21:59, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::If described in the text of the novel, then I'd sooner edit the cover photo and add it to the article. It is just as likely the publisher asked the artist to come up with an image base on some vague list of criteria. TR (talk) 04:32, September 30, 2017 (UTC)